


Problematic Oneshots :)

by WilburShouldRailMe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Boot Worship, Brother/Brother Incest, Car Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Father/Son Incest, Gangbang, Gun Kink, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Multi, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Other, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Violence, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilburShouldRailMe/pseuds/WilburShouldRailMe
Summary: These are oneshots to help me with my intrusive thoughts, but also just cause so suck my dick ;)Leave hate if you want, I'll get off to it.(My first work on here :0First Page is requests)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/Everyone, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)/Everyone, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Drink some water, eat a snack! <3
> 
> This is just a request page

I think I type here?? <//3

Request stuff for me to write!! The only things I wont do is like Shit, V0mit, etc. (A piss kink is the *only* exception to that!)

Request in the comments ;3


	2. 《Bubble Pop Electric》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Tubbo/Ranboo, mentioned Tommy/Tubbo)
> 
> Based off the song  
> 'Bubble Pop Electric' !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you eat something today !! <3
> 
> (Leave hate if you want, I get off to it <3)

Tubbo finished up his last layer of lip gloss, topping off his look for the night.

He smiled at himself in the mirror, twirling around in his skirt a few times before deciding he was getting impatient.

He picked up his phone dialing his boyfriends number, the dial ringing twice before picking up.

"Hello? Tubbo?"

"Hey Ranboo! When are you gonna get here.." he whined.

"I'll be there in just a minute, why don't you pick where we go tonight?" He could hear his boyfriends smile through the phone.

"Uhm..Ranboo?" He muttered into the speaker.

"Yeah Tubbo?"

"You might wanna hurry..I think tonight is the night." His cheeks flushed pink waiting for his boyfriends response.

"Tonight?" He could hear the strain in his boyfriends voice

He nodded. He knew Ranboo couldn't see it. "In the back seat of your car," he looked over at his bedroom door before lowering his voice "I want you to rail me." 

He heard a door slam before a car starting up echoed through the phone. 

"I'll be there as soon as possible." 

The phone hung up, Tubbo giggled getting his bag together before walking down stairs.

Tommy had just walked out of their double recording space, glancing at Tubbo before walking into the kitchen. Tubbo followed.

Tommy grabbed a Coke out of the fridge, "Nice crop top, where are you going? The glory hole?" 

Tubbo rolled his eyes, rubbing his thighs together at the blunt slut shaming. "No~" he teased, "I'm going out with my boyfriend tonight."

He purposely bent over flashing his baby pink panties. He felt someone press up against his ass, "Going out with your boyfriend? Looking like a whore?" Tubbo groaned leaning up into Tommy.

"A whore thats gonna get railed in the back of his boyfriends car, more than you've ever done for me."

Tommy rolled his eyes backing up, sitting at the kitchen table. Tubbo sat across from him. They talked for a bit about video plans before a knock came from the front door "I'll get it!" Tubbo stood up running over to open the door.

Ranboo stood on their door step, smiling down at his boyfriend.

"Hey Ranboo! Let me grab my bag,"

He ran back to the door, "Bye Tommy!" 

-

"So baby, where do you wanna go?"

"Drive-in movie?"

Ranboo smiled.

They pulled in, parking near the back.

Tubbo was impatient, immediately pulling Ranboo into a rough kiss. Grabbing at Ranboo's shirt, trying and failing at unbuttoning it.

Ranboo grabbed his boyfriends hands, "Backseat." Tubbo nodded almost flying to get out of the car as fast as possible.

Tubbo pulled Ranboo into another kiss barely getting the door closed. Ranboo pulled the smaller boy into his lap, grinding up into his boyfriend. Tubbo moaned, Undoing Ranboo's shirt again.

He peppered kisses around the tallers pale neck, down his collarbone. Ranboo gripped Tubbo's hips holding him still, hot breathing echoed. 

Ranboo reached over grabbing his hoodie from beside the them, pulling at Tubbos shirt

"Put this on."

Tubbo nodded pulling off his crop top, Ranboo kissed around his chest before letting the hoodie drape over the smaller body of his boyfriend. Ranboo groaned, "You are so fucking hot." He hid his face in the smallers neck.

He moved his hands down under his skirt, smirking into the smallers neck. "Tommy was right. You are a whore."

Tubbo moaned grinding into Ranboo's hand, "fuck..."

"What was that?"

"Fuck me already, god if you aren't rearranging my organs in the next second I'm gonna fuck Tommy Instead." Ranboo groaned.

Ranboo helped Tubbo remove his underwear before grabbing some strawberry lube they had in the glove box.

He gently prepped Tubbo, soft kisses and I love you's shared between them as they lounged in their own bubble.

Steam was built up on the car windows and the rocking of the car definitely gave away what was happening.

Ranboo wiped his fingers on the seat, lubing up his cock. Tubbo grabbed to remove the skirt, Ranboo stopped him.

"Keep it. I'll buy you 30 new ones."

Tubbo giggled at his boyfriends enthusiasm, "You better keep that promise." He winked moving to lower himself on his boyfriends dick.

They both moaned when Tubbo bottomed out. Tubbo waited a second, with nothing but Ranboo's praise echoing in his ears.

He moved up before slaming back down on his boyfriends dick, Ranboo gripped his hips helping his boyfriend fuck himself on his cock.

Ranboo leaned into Tubbo's ear, "I bet you wish Tommy was watching you now huh?" 

Tubbo's eye's widened, he shouldn't have been as turned on by that as he was.

"Him watching you fuck yourself on your boyfriends cock. Getting off to it even."

Tubbo moaned, Ranboo reached jacking him off in time with his thrusts.

"I bet your even hoping someone here is watching. Recording us? Hm? You want people to watch you get railed? You want to show them how well you take my cock?"

Tubbo gripped his boyfriends shoulders, his vision went white as he came on his boyfriends chest.

Ranboo continued thrusting, chasing his high.

Tubbo whined at the overestimation.

"Cum in me Ranboo, fill me up. Show them I'm *your* slut." Tubbo whispered.

Ranboo dug his nails into Tubbo's skin as he came, thrusting a few more times through his high.

They were quiet as they caught their breath, Ranboo kissed Tubbo. Tubbo smiled into it.

"Lets get you home bumblebee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwah !  
> Tell me what you thought in the comments !


	3. 《 Catboo 》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Ranboo solo)
> 
> Ranboo, Catboo, is in heat and fucks a book :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eat something sweet today <3
> 
> Leave hate, I will get off on it :]

Ranboo's eyes opened, he wiped the sweat from his forehead.  
  
Wobbling as he attempted to stand, his tail flickering back and forth, a overwhelming sweet scent overriding his senses. His legs collapsed, with a thump he curled into himself on the floor.  
  
He let out a breathy whine as he humped the air, seeking any friction he could find.  
  
He reached out for anything he could grab, mind buzzing as his arousal grew painful.  
  
His hand gripped something. He quickly pulled it back to his person, sitting up so he could see what he had grabbed.  
  
It was a book and quill.  
  
He quickly opened the book taking his quill out of the page he had left off on, setting it to the side.  
  
He flipped to the next page, pulling his dick out of his pajama pants. He was careful in his hazy state so he wouldn't get a paper cut.  
  
He closed the book halfway around his dick, he moaned at the pressure, his ears twitching at the noise.  
  
Slowly thrusting into the book, not caring about the wrinkling of the pages. Precum spread across the pages making it easier to thrust, he quickly got lost in chasing release.  
  
He moaned. Thrusts becoming sloppy, hips stuttering as he speed up. His tail violently twitching.  
  
He let out an echoed moan as his orgasm spilled all over the pages of his diary.  
  
He took a few deep breaths. His ears twitched, his brain clearing slightly, tail swishing back and forth.

It was gonna be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwah! I hope you liked it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Mwah ! <3


End file.
